Nature's Magic
by separatetheskyline
Summary: Anna and Elsa's older sister Andromeda possesses magical powers. Powers no has seen since her own father. She dies at a young age before she can truly use them for good and not just training Elsa. But she comes back to life when Elsa's curse is set and helps Anna and Kristoff on their journey to the ice palace. The first in the Queenie series.
1. Elsa's Birth

In the kingdom of Arendelle lived a great family who ruled over the people bringing peace and order. Pale blue skies and a bright yellow sun shone down to them a young child stood beside her mother who was laying in her bed, holding another young child.

The young baby was only born a day ago and Andromeda was now allowed to see her newborn sister until now.

"Mom, why does Elsa have white hair unlike you and dad?" The young girl of four asked from where she sat beside her mother on the bed making silly faces at her new sister.

"I don't know dear, Christian, would you know?" Mary asked her husband, a worrisome look on her face as she watched her husband stand over a stack of books.

He took a few moments pausing in what he was doing before sighing. "In my family, the women have always had powers. Powers of the supernatural, nothing that any normal person would have." He began, turning to look at his girls. "In the line of our family we can only have up to three children. It would begin with the eldest who would have nature's beauty and her powers." He said smiling as he ran a hand across Andromeda's flushed cheek. She smiled widely up at her father who smiled back. "And then if more are to be born, they become smaller in there limitations to powers. Winter, snow and ice, would be Elsa's power. Than it continues on Spring, Summer, and Fall. The children of this are to slowly come to be. In history, long before us a reign of five were taken to power in the land of Albion. But it slowly diminished. There children didn't gain powers until my great grandmother because of the abuse they put onto their people." Christian explained, staring at the wall as he spoke not making eye contact with the two. "She gained the power of nature and her mother could not bare anymore children of the female gender.

"Once the two had died Elise's, my grandmothers, children gained the power of them plus there youngest gained the power of winter. As times went on my mother died long before Andromeda and we had her. She gained the powers of the nature itself with Elsa as our child of winter and if we do have another she will be that of spring. Once Andro gains her rights and she marries she will have children and they will grow into their respective categories. You see, they will be magical and we have no way of stopping them, only to protect them." Christian explained as he sat with the two again watching them worriedly.

"You were the eldest, father?" Andromeda asked curiously, never have met her other relatives before.

"Yes, and I possess some of the powers you do but they have dimmed since we had you. But you do understand you will have to protect Elsa and help her." The king asked the young child with a quizzical look.

"Yes father. I will help Elsa with her powers and how to contain them." Andromeda said proudly while placing a hand on Elsa's small hand to show her loyalty. And in that moment baby Elsa sneezed causing a flurry of snow to float above them all causing the four to laugh quietly.

* * *

A/N: Heyo! This is a story I have written and finished up so I can guarantee it will be posted when I feel like. But as of now this is basically the prologue of this story. A new character for now. But what will happen later on.

Thanks for reading, and goodnight!

Andromeda (An-draw-meh-duh)

R&R please for I need reviews to continue on. Even though I already have chapter two up. -


	2. A Meeting of Two Odds

The dark haired beauty sat quietly on her suitcase waiting to leave for the travel to a kingdom far away. The Kingdom... of Corona. It was far off the shore of Arendelle but, to keep in contact with large kingdoms the King and Queen needed to visit them often. Andromeda's parents loved the King and Queen of Corona and wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see great people.

The ship was to leave in minutes and Andromeda couldn't wait to leave and explore this new land that she had never been to before. The idea of this got Andromeda excited and her parents finally conceded into letting her go. Elsa and her newly born sister, Anna, were to be left with the caretakers of the castle so there were no horrible happenings along the ship.

Three days and two nights was all it took for the ship to get to Corona and Andromeda all but flew off the boat when they landed on the shore line of Corona. The seven year old ran straight into a young boy at the age of eight who was carrying a heavy looking crate.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Andromeda said as she rushed as quickly as the small green dress would let her towards the boy frightened at what she had done. She held her slim hand out to him as he rubbed the side of his head and slowly got up on his own.

"No need. I'm fine." He said harshly before picking up the crate he was carrying, flicking his long hair out of his brown eyes and walking off.

Andromeda sighed quietly before turning around to see her parents sad eyes. "May I?" She asked quietly and they nodded letting her run off to the forest. Her space of magnificence. It was where she could run off to when she needed and right now she felt the desire of searching the beautiful forests of Corna before judging the rest of the kingdom.

She ran up to a large tree that was thirty times the size of the young girl but that didn't matter she quickly pushed up the dirt around her causing her to lift up into the air and perch neatly in a branch of her own before setting the Earth back in it's natural order.

A couple hours of staring out at the treetops, looking at the flowers, whispering to the animals and trying to take a nap in the old tree, the boy she had seen earlier had come to the same clearing as her. Only the boy was on the ground and she sat in the treetops.

He began waving a stick around the center of the clearing like a sword.

"Flynnigan Ryder has you once again!" She was startled when the boy shouted so loud that she jumped falling out of her tree but quickly caught herself with the back of her legs hooking to the branch she sat on. The rustle barely startled the young boy and he did nothing of it. But then there was another rustle caused by something else other than her. The rustling began to get louder and a man, at least thirty, ran through the two's clearing with a large sword with the pounding of horse hooves behind him.

"Move out of my way kid!" The man yelled and when the younger boy didn't move he used it to his advantage. The horses hooves began to slow as guards made their way to the clearing seeing the man hold the boy.

"Don't move! Or the kid dies." The man called, while he held the sword in his hand up to the boys throat ready to slit it. The young boys brown eyes grew into wide circles and his brown hair feel against his face.

Everyone stopped everything they were doing until the main man stepped forwards.

"You wouldn't kill a kid would you, you're not that horrible of a man, are you?" He asked as his pale brown horse took a step forwards while he rose his hand in peace.

"I would love to do it more than you know." He whispered cynically tightening his grip on the sword, letting the pressure sink into young boy's neck.

"Don't." The officer said taking another slow step with his horse and in that movement the young boy's neck was slit and the elder was running off with the officers on his tail. Leaving the kid to die.

Andromeda watched in horror as the boy started to cry in fear and pain. She quickly jumped out of the tree where she need not to watch her step too carefully for she now wore pants that had been concealed by her dress. Her parents allowed pants as long as she was not in front of the public and she agreed with them fully.

She ran up to the boy to see his eyes staring at her in confusion and contemptment for a familiar face. The pain was evident as he shook trying to hold back his sobs and the ache to move.

"Calm down. Calm down, duck. Calm down." She said quietly rubbing the bangs that formed a duck tail look on his face like that.

She stood slowly as the fear grew in the boys face but she had to turn her face up to the sky to see the sun. Her hands rose to the sky, moving in a fluent motion as she seemed to pull the sunlight right out of the sun. Carefully she only took a drop away from the magical thing placing it into the dirt. Pulling the sunlight out and there grew a flower glowing brightly.

The wind blew taking a piece of the flower away without the consent of Andromeda.

She quickly took the flower in her hands and sung a soft song quickly under breath.

Flower gleam and glow,

let your power shine,

make the clock reverse,

bring back what once was mine.

Change what has been hurt,

change the fates design,

save what has been lost,

bring back what once was mine.

What once was mine.

Her hands glowed a pale gold as she walked quickly over to the young boy placing her hands softly on his neck letting the energy pass through her to the boy before slumping on the ground. Her energy weakening as his grew.

"Wooh! I feel as good as new! What did you-" He stopped quickly seeing her laying weakly on the floor with a small smile on her face, watching him. "Oh. Are you okay?" He asked quietly as he walked over to her sitting in front of her.

"Yes, I'm fine. The energy used to heal you was just, a lot." She mumbled, looking up at the clouds. "Can you talk to me? I want to stay awake so I can get home when my energy gets back up again." She asked looking at him hopefully.

"Uhm, yeah. Sure." He said quietly sliding closer to her and placing her head in his lap so she could look up at his face without straining herself. He looked down at Andromeda with a small smile while moving the hair out of her chubby seven year old face.

"Well, uhm I'm Eugene Fitzherbert. I uh. I'm a orphan and I read this book about this guy named Flynnigan Ryder to all the younger kids."

"Is that who you want to be?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. To me it sounds wonderful. A poor kid like me turning into some hero. Someone people care about." He explained to the young girl.

"You know, being great isn't all that's cracked up to be. Having people constantly pestering you and then when you're in privacy there, there. Everywhere you look, everywhere you go. Nothing is private, nothing is yours." Andromeda explained watching his mature looking face for such a young boy.

"Such wise words for someone so young." Eugene said quietly.

"Well I am the oldest of three, I need to take care of them in anyway I can." She told him.

"Well how do you know what's like?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Andromeda.

"Well Eugene, I happen to be a Princess but I don't really like to feel like one." She explained to him, there eyes staring into each others. A kind of admiration for each others lives. "I think I'm good now. We can start towards the castle." She told him, standing to her feet before helping Eugene up.

"I'm sorry... about earlier. I am just a little unfriendly to others. It's hard being an orphan." Eugene explained as they began their trek out of the forest.

"It's okay. I didn't really mind." She told him with a small smile.

"So, where are you from if not Corona?" Eugene asked her curiously pushing past a branch of a tree almost hitting Irene in the face.

Andromeda turned her head slightly to look at him, "I come from Arendelle daughter of King Christian and Queen Mary." She told him.

"Am I suppose to bow to you young princess?" He asked with a smile while bowing. When he looked up at her, his eyes landing on his neck. "Andro." Eugene started standing up with a worried look.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

"That cut I got on my neck... you now have a scar identical to it on your neck." He stated running a hand along her neck while making sure it wasn't at all painful.

"What?" She asked, astonished and scared at this information.

"When you healed me, you must have taken the beating for it. Or well the markings." Eugene whispered sadly.

"It's okay, I'm okay. Just um. Can you guide me to the castle?" She asked hoarsely.

"Sure, sure. Come on." He whispered, tugging on her hand as they walked in silence.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. New day and only... eight more chapters to go. But Eugene will play future parts and so will his lady friend, Rapunzel. :) He'll get a pleasant surprise from her. But, poor Andromeda. At least she has gained a friend, Eugene Fitzherbert! Being a princess doesn't mean she can't have friends, even if they're in other countries. This was inspiration from the cameo in the beginning of Frozen. Wooh!

I do not own Frozen, I can only record the happenings I have seen with my all seeing eyes. I do own Andromeda and the plot that has started but not all the plot since most of it will be the Frozen movie.

Please. R&R.


	3. In Years To Come

In the years to come Andromeda developed a couple new scars from taking them away from her sisters and even some strangers in the forest. She became great friends with Eugene Fitzherbert, the two writing each other constantly. The children had developed a unique kind of bond, they loved each other as brother and sister but didn't find any hatred or disregard like one would normally do.

In three years time Andromeda was nine years old and growing more mature, elegant and graceful. She didn't have time for games or anything the most she gave her sisters were family lunches and helping Elsa with her magic and Anna with the dolls she asked her elder sister to play with from times. It was like something she owed to the dear child who didn't have the powers she expected her to have. As she grew older nothing happened, no outburst of random flowers or groundhogs popping out of holes.

"Elsa, keep focus and try not to let your emotions take over your power. You need to be in control." She called from the sidelines as her sister stood on the back patio they had set up for Elsa's practices. Andromeda walked over to her sister.

"Like this, snowflake." Andromeda said with a small smile taking her stance hands up high pouring snow from her fingertips. Elsa watched in excitement as her sister made a winter wonderland in a fluid motion. "Ta da." She said with a curtsy and an elegant smile. "Keep practicing for ten minutes and then you can come in if you'd like." Andromeda said quietly before walking away, chin raised and eyes straight.

Elsa sighed a little before continuing her practice.

—

A year later Anna ran into Elsa's room crawling on top of her bed shaking her older sister. She didn't dare go into Andromeda's room because she was too strict and only showed her powers for her sisters benefits or if she was alone and thought no one was watching.

"Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst." Anna called but Elsa didn't wake up to her calls so she decides to do what all four year olds do. Bounce. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

"Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa grumbled snuggling back into her comforters. Anna rolled onto Elsa letting her weight spread into Elsa.

"I just can't." Anna started looking out to the sky in a dramatic tone. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

"...Go play by yourself." Her sister muttered pushing her off the bed in an unfriendly way to which Anna even landed on her butt sighing in defeat.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked looking over to Elsa where she had stood quickly. Elsa's eyes popped open and so did her smile thinking of the snowman they could build.

The two enter the ballroom quietly sneaking around. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" She practically yelled. Her voice carried through the halls even though Elsa had shut the door. There sister, Andromeda, heard there disturbing noises and slowly got up to her feet.

Elsa laughed at her little sister and waved her hand around each other to form a snowball in the palm of her hand. She took the snowball causing it to burst in flurries around the room beautifully giving Anna a happy way to look at this. Anna dances about happily catching the snowflakes with her mouth and palm.

Andromeda begins to open the door taking away the sound it started to make and sneakily slipped into the room without being seen. She watched happily as her sisters played around the room, impressed by the way her sister caused an ice ring to appear in the large room, smiling at the progress she had come to.

The two began to build a snowman not noticing that their sister was watching them as she blent into the shadows.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Elsa said in a cute, goofy voice for Anna. Her sister jumped up at the snowman hugging him with her warm hugs that was cast through her body.

"I love you, Olaf." Anna said quietly to the small snowman. Anna and Elsa kept up there magic playing as Anna and Olaf 'danced' around the ballroom as Elsa pushed them around, they slid down the snowbanks together, and Anna even jumped off a snow peak into mid air.

"Catch me!" Anna yelled as her sister made more peaks to grow so Anna could jump onto them.

"Gotcha!" Elsa called. Andromeda watched with worried eyes as Anna jumped around the room. Out of the three of them Anna was the most reckless and didn't seem to care about the consequences that would come to her. Anna jumped faster, Elsa unable to keep up with Anna's antics. Andromeda made to call out to them, to stop but thinking on it one of them would lose concentration and that wouldn't end well.

"Again! Again!" Anna yelled quickly gaining speed in her jumps.

"Slow down!" Andromeda watched as she slipped causing Elsa's magic to strike the air and headed for Anna's head. Andromeda took the moment to step in, lowering the cliff Anna was on freezing her feet to the block so she couldn't jump off.

The magic shot forwards and into Andromeda's stomach, a chill running through her body.

"Eda!" Elsa called as she slumped to the floor. Streaks rushed through her hair as she slowly got colder, pain flowing through her veins as she held onto her stomach to try and take away the pain. Anna's head had been cut across the top a bit causing that cold to rush through her too.

Anna was unconscious also as the King and Queen rushed inside. "Elsa, what have you done?" King Christian asked as the Queen rushed to Andromeda only to have her pushed towards Anna.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry." Elsa cried as she held Anna.

"Papa." Andromeda groaned, he leaned down to look at her. "I must go." She whispered.

"No, no, darling you'll be fine." The King told his daughter quietly holding her hand in a tight grip.

"I'm dying Papa. Take Anna to the Valley of the Living Rocks. They will help, they'll have to change some of her memories but she needs to forget about me. About me in anyway so she doesn't have to bear that pain she's too young. Elsa will have to live with it, I'm afraid." Andromeda said quietly. Her father had tears pouring out of his eyes as he watched his daughter lie on the floor.

"I love you my dear and so does your mother." He whispered.

"Thank you papa. I love you too, very much and the girls." Andromeda whispered quietly. "I'll be in the Forest of Hemmins." And before she could continue her body fell into an unknown breeze floating away into snow along the way to the Forest of Hemmins.

"She's ice cold." Mary said as she held Anna in her hands. Christian looked up from where Andromeda laid with tears streaking his face as he stood.

"I know where we have to go."

The King found his way to Andromeda's library that was stashed away in her room, coming across an old book where a map laid inside to get to where they needed to be.

—

A young boy had followed the King and his family of now four stood in the middle of a pile of rocks. He watched with his small reindeer to see what was going on.

"Please, help. My daughter!" The King said as he held onto Elsa. Slowly all of the rocks rumbled, running towards the King and his family before getting to their feet to speak to the ones who had asked for their help.

"Trolls...?" The little boy asked from behind the rock he hid behind.

"Shush. I'm trying to listen." The rock says to him startling the young Kristoff. The rock woman looks at the two before crushing them into her for a hug. "Cuties. I'm going to keep you!" She exclaimed before returning to the commotion at hand.

"Your majesty." An older rock, they called Grand Pabbie, with the age of the Earth evident in his cracks and his eyes. Grand Pabbie bowed respectfully to the King before looking to the young girl that was attached to his hand.

"Born with the powers or cursed?" He questioned.

"Born. And they're getting stronger." King Christian informed him. Grand Pabbie motions for Mary to bring Anna closer for inspection and she complied showing the half dead girl to him.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." Grand Pabbie explained about Anna's injuries.

"Do what you must." The King informed him with a small nod.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." Grand Pabbie said taking a blue energy from Anna's head so they could all see her memories float above her head of the three siblings. "My, my who is that magical girl." Grand Pabbie asked.

"Her sister, I'm sorry but she has uhm... she has died in the recent events." Elsa gasped from where she stood beside Mary, tucking her head into her mother's dress as she cried. "I believe it's all the injuries she has taken from others that when she received one herself she was too vulnerable to take the blow. Do you- do you think you can take her from her memory?" He asked while Elsa gasped once again.

"Papa you can't!" She exclaimed.

"It was her request." He told her with sad eyes.

"Is it what you want?" Grand Pabbie asked and Christian who nodded his head. Changing the scenery in Anna's head to a winter wonderland before wiping all sources of an elder sister from her head also. "She will be okay."

"But she won't remember I have powers? Or that Eda ever existed?" Elsa asked quietly.

"It's for the best." King Christian reassured placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow." Grand Pabbie told her, showing her pictures through the Northern Lights. "There is beauty in your magic... " The image changed from elegant snow to dangerous spikes of ice."You must learn to control it." The figures in the image attacked Elsa because of the fear and panic that was placed there. "Fear will be your enemy."

The King wrapped his arm around his daughter not wanting to leave his other children to the vulnerability of fear. "No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure."

—

In the woods five miles off the mountains sat the Forest of Hemmins, a image grew into a snow sculpture and a girl stood in an ice sculpture was now there. Eyes closed and hair a mess she stood in the middle protected by her magic. Andromeda would grow in the years to come with the age she is suppose to be and once the curse is set she will change into the look she is to be.

—

Arendelle had become tight, the gates closed, castle staff reduced and Elsa's contact with people was reduced... even from Anna. No one was to see Elsa not even her own sister even when she tried to pester her into coming out.

A day later the castle had a funeral for Andromeda before closing all the gates. The black everyone wore and the beauty of the children was beautifully depressing. The funeral was sad and many cried but only the family and close staff cried true tears for they knew the little mature girl in the flesh. These people only pretended. They knew of her status and gave her too much of the things she didn't want.

—

Three months after the 'death' of Andromeda a message was sent to Eugene Fitzherbert about the death of her three months previous from the King himself who had begun to look through Andromeda's things to see what she had never spoken of to anyone.

Eugene Fitzherbert had the right to know what had happened and not kept in the dark.

The night he received the letter Eugene Fitzherbert cried himself to sleep and a year later he became Flynn Ryder the man he wanted to be but not at all. He wasn't becoming what his little sister would have thought him to be but it was good enough. Good enough to take away the pain of another death.

Someone else to miss.

* * *

A/N: Wooh! Chapter 3 is up and nobody has reviewed! But I do have three favs/follows so thank you for that at least. Happy Morning day and a good day to you.

I do not own Frozen, I only scrub the Queen's floors.

R&R please.


	4. Becoming

Many years later to where Anna grew up to the age of fifteen and her sister of eighteen. There parents had concealed Elsa's powers greatly from the kingdom and her own sister. The torment of know one knowing was eating away at Elsa but she needed to protect them more than her own needs of love.

The King and Queen were off once again to the Kingdom of Corona to speak to the King and Queen who understood Christian and Mary greatly since there own daughter was stolen at birth. The two both had a chance at there daughters coming back though and the thought was wonderful.

"See you in two weeks!" Anna said excitedly as her parents came down the steps to see Anna and Elsa before they left.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked in fear. Even though the King locked Elsa away it made the fear more evident and nothing would be able to stop her one day.

"You'll be fine Elsa." King Christian said to his daughter before heading out of the castle. The night before going to the forest of Hemmins to see his daughter. He was the only one to know she was there and wanted to keep it that way. As King there's no one you can trust.

When on there ship to Corona a storm came bustling through drowning the ship into the sea and no one was to be rescued from the wreckage. The King and Queen were gone.

Anna walked up to her sisters door singing softly to her, her beautiful voice quivering with tears. "Elsa? Please I know you're in there people are asking where you've been, they say I have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Please let me in." She slowly slides down the door as her legs turn to gel. "We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna sung to Elsa who sat on the opposite of the door, tears slowly trickling down her face. As she looked away from her room that was covered entirely with ice.

**3 YEARS LATER**

Ships pulled into the docks of Arendelle for the coronation of Princess Elsa of Arendelle. People were shuffling around a couple walks out of a ship one that looks too much like Eugene Fitzherbert.

"And here we are. The city of Arendelle. I've been here once before, an old friend of mine took me for a month to live with her." Eugene sighed looking around the place in amazement. "Everything's much smaller than I remember though. I was only eight at the time." He whispered to the brunette next to him.

"Maybe I could meet her! What's her name?" Rapunzel asked excitedly as she gazed at her husband of a year.

"Maybe. But it won't be in the way you expect." He whispered walking along the roadside.

Kristoff, the young boy who was at the valley of the trolls, stood older and more defined in the forum. He was having a conversation with his reindeer, Sven, as he nuzzled into Kristoff's chest.

"What do you want, Sven?"

"Give me a snack." Kristoff continues speaking for Sven.

"What's the magic word?" He asked Sven.

"Please!" 'Sven' answered as the two share a carrot as Sven takes a small bite and Kristoff one himself eating the slobber and all. Sven than tries to eat all the carrot together but Kristoff cuts him off pulling it away quickly.

"Hey, hey, hey! Share!" Kristoff calls as Sven quickly takes a small bite in remorse.

—

"Princess Anna...?" A voice called to a sleeping Anna who sat up slowly her hair in knots going everywhere.

"...Huh? Yeah?" She asked looking blankly in front of her.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but-" Anna cut him off with her useless talking.

"No, you didn't. I've been up for hours." She mumbled falling back asleep snapping awake when her head fell forwards. "Who is it?" She asked with wide eyes looking around the room.

"It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready." Kai called.

"Ready for what?" Anna asked, confused.

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am." Kai responded patiently.

"My sister's cor-neration." She mumbled opening her eyes to catch sight of her coronation dress making her wake up in excitement. "Coronation Day! Ha ha!" She exclaimed pulling the dress on quickly before running out of her room.

—

"This... is the castle!" Eugene exclaimed showing off the castle he had once been to. A sad smile reaching up to his face.

"It's quite beautiful." Rapunzel admitted as Princess Anna burst through the gate singing.

"For the first time in forever!"

Anna sung aloud as she ran amongst the crowd and Eugene threw a hand up to his face. "What is up with you princess' and singing?" He asked Rapunzel, who just gave a shrug with a small smile.

—

Elsa stood in her room nervously singing softly to herself to keep the nerves away as her sister ran about singing about love. "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know." Elsa put on her gloves as she stood holding herself in a protective position before walking out and down the hall. "But it's only for today,this agony awaits, tell the guards to open up... THE GATES!" She sung down to the servants as they rushed off to tell just that.

"Nothings in my wayyyyyyy!" As Anna finished singing she ran into the butt of a horse and fell into a boat.

"Hey!" She called rudely before looking up to a young man watching her worriedly.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" The ginger man asked watching Anna sit in the wooden boat that sat rocking back and forth on the edge.

Anna became overwhelmed with 'love at first sight' that she would read about in books but had never experienced before. Her voice dimmed down to a bit gentler voice. "Hey. I-ya, no. I'm okay." She replied with an awkward smile.

"Are you sure?" Hans asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay." Anna said as Hans jumped down from his boat. "I'm great, actually."

"Oh, thank goodness." He replied with a relieved smile offering her a hand. Their eyes met and the two believe that it was true love.

He bowed to her as he introduced himself. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

She curtseyed back, "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess...?" He asked, quite surprised. "My Lady." Hans said dropping to a kneel for the Princess his head bowed. The horse bowed too along with his master, raising his hoof up and out of the boat causing it to slip making them tumble into each other.

"Hi... again." Anna chuckles awkwardly before the horse caught them making Anna go forward into Hans.

"Oh boy."

"Ha. This is awkward. Not that you're awkward, but just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous." She admitted before thinking back on it. "Wait, what?" Hans got up helping Anna up too.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after." Hans said looking at her apologetic.

"No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not that Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! 'Cuz, you know..." Anna rambled as she made her way to Hans horse to pet him. "But lucky you, it's-it's just me."

"Just you?" Hans asked with a smile as the bells ring Anna not noticing at first.

"...The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to... I better go." She tells him turning to run before waving to Hans. "Bye." She yells rushing off Hans and the horse waving goodbye, making Hans fall into the water.

—

Elsa stood in front of the crowd in her teal dress with a magenta cape hanging down from her shoulders elegantly. She stood nervously in front of the crowd watching as Eugene gave her reassuring looks. As a very young girl she remembered him once and that Andromeda spoke of him a lot. He also knew of her powers.

'Calm down.' He mouthed with a small smile. She nodded looking around the room before turning to the bishop. He smiled lightly placing the crown in her hair, she then reached out for the scepter and orb but he stopped her.

"Your majesty, the gloves." He whispered sadly. She watched him fearfully as she shakily pulled off her gloves grabbing for the items.

"Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELL-gah STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear U-thear..." The bishop recited as Elsa holds scepter and orb her fear starting to consume her as ice tendicals started to shoot from where her hands were placed on them. "...Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He called with the crowd repeating as Elsa threw the things on the pillow.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The crowd said after him as Elsa slipped on her gloves.

—

"Why are we walking through the woods?" Rapunzel asked Eugene as he walked quickly holding her hand tugging her along with a smile.

"I couldn't speak of my friend from long ago because of the kingdom but I was best friends with a girl named Andromeda and she was the eldest sister of Anna and Elsa. She died a long time ago but it wasn't an actual death, it was more of a freeze." Eugene explained as they dug deeper. Once they appeared into the clearing of the Hemmins they came across a statue of a ten year old girl.

"Oh no!" Rapunzel cried as she looked down at the poor child. "She was frozen and at so young!" She exclaimed as Eugene sat on an old log watching her for no reason.

—

The trumpets sounded in the Great Hall where all guest were eating, dancing, and laughing. They all turned to look at Kai. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He called as Elsa enters poised and content. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!" He calls as Anna runs into the room waving awkwardly to everyone. Kai, flustered at her antics, ushers her over to her sister so they stood together.

"Here? Are you sure?" Anna asks nervously as the two sisters peak at each other.

"...Hi." Elsa says trying to be kind and not freak out.

"Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi." She says quickly.

"...You look beautiful." Elsa tells her, turning to look at her sister more.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Anna rambled trying to cover up what she had said about her sister.

"Thank you." Elsa says as they look out at the celebration for the new queen. "So, this is what a party looks like?" She asked, since had not been able to go to a party since she was younger.

"It's warmer than I thought."

"And what is that amazing smell?" The two sisters closed their eyes and inhaled the scent.

"...Chocolate." They said together with a smile, they laughed together at the happenings of the two. Elsa looked back at the party with a smile as Anna watches her.

"Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown." Kai said to the Queen with a scrawny, annoying looking man behind him.

"Weselton. The Duke of Weselton." He corrected stepping forwards to Elsa. "You Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." He told her as he did a funny flitter with his feet, a hitch-kick and a deep bow. "One, two, three. Jump." He whispered to himself holding a hand out, head down, his toupee dips forward with him as the two girls begin to stifle a laugh.

Elsa becomes worried of dancing with someone since her powers could most likely freeze them and that she has never danced with anyone. "Thank you... only I don't dance." Elsa tells him politely but the Duke still took offence to the statement.

"Oh...?"

"But my sister does." Elsa stated with a small smirk.

"What?"

"Lucky you..." Said the Duke.

"Oh, I don't think-" Anna protested but the Duke quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you." The Duke tells her creepily. Anna turned back to Elsa with a pleading look on her face.

"Sorry." She called, although she didn't seem very sorry. Just amused.

The Duke is a horrible dancer, I must say, trying to show off his beautiful moves that he does not possess. Anna tries to make the best of the dance, a smile on her face as she watches him. "Like an agile peacock... CLUCK-CLUGGLE-CLUCK!" He exclaims before jumping onto her feet.

"Ow. Ow." She muttered moving her feet away.

"Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" He questions, getting close to Anna's face.

"...No." She hesitated even though she truly did not know what had happened.

"Oh, all right." He concedes. "Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing." He tells her dipping Anna back, she could see her sister holding back a laugh as she pulled funny 'help me' looks.

"Like a chicken... with the face of a monkey... I fly."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. New chapter on it's way, and I can work all I want on it today because it's a 'snow day'. We have 0 feet of snow and can't go to school. But still it's great. I would like to say thanks to Jake for being my first reviewer, and I must comment on your name because it reminds me of what my friends and I made for their ship name. ;) And Chrissie yes I did change my name for it was an old one and I just felt like it DAMN IT!


	5. The First Drop

Anna limped over to stand by Elsa with the Duke trailing behind her. "Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady." He called before walking off to find some other brat.

"Well, he was sprightly." Elsa concluded looking over Anna.

"Especially for a man in heels." Anna said tiredly, rubbing her sore feet.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, worried for her sister even if she never showed her love for the young girl.

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna said happily, loving the attention Elsa gave her.

"Me too..." Elsa said sadly, looking Anna over before stiffening, looking away. "But it can't" She told her quickly.

"Why not? If-"

"It just can't." Elsa snapped.

"Excuse me for a minute." Anna said, walking away sadly with Elsa watching her sad too. Anna walked through the crowd before getting hit by a man's butt. Hans catches her quickly and smiles happily to her.

"Glad I caught you." Hans said with a smile as he watched her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hans." Anna says happy too before they go off into a romantic dance with each other.

—

"Do you know what happened?" Rapunzel asked, running a hand along the cold ice. The only thing that seemed cold in the whole place.

"Well um... I don't really know. I got a letter from the King, three months previous. He said that she protected her sisters by taking one of Elsa's snow crystals in the stomach. It's all I really know." Eugene explained. "The King even came to visit me when they had gone to talk to your parents. They were very close, until they themselves died three years ago. I believe you met them once."

"Yes. I remember them, they were very kind and stole my parents for a couple days from me. I didn't know that was why." She replied with a sad smile.

"You know. Know that I think about it, I believe she was the one who made the sun flower that gave you those powers so long ago." He told her and she perked up looking over at him curious.

"She did? How?"

"Well, she and her sisters are all supposed to have magic except I don't think Anna has gotten hers. She had all kinds of magic, one of all nature, taking sounds from objects hiding in the shadows and even taking sun drops from the sky. I was hurt badly and she healed me but we found out, unlike you, she would take the scars from the person and onto her." He explained watching his hands in his lap before standing, walking towards the young girl. "See there," He pointed towards her neck.

"Yeah, the scar on her neck it looks like she was... cut." Rapunzel mumbled sadly.

"My throat was slit and she saved me taking the scar but wearing it proudly. She was a great kid. Mature and protective all that should be of a Queen." Eugene praised with a soft smile, placing his hand in her small one kissing it lightly. A small tear ran from the girls eye and Eugene smiled at that.

—

The moon was big and bright as it shone on the nobles as they talked standing outside of the castle doors. "I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide..." Anna exclaimed throwing her hands up and smacking Hans in the face. "Oops. Sorry." The two walk outside of the castle as Hans chuckles at her. "...Your physique I'm sure."

'What's this?" Hans asked holding up a white streak in her hair.

"I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." Anna admitted embarrassed.

"I like it." He said with a small smile and she smiled right back.

The two made there way to the balcony sharing stories from their lives. "Yeah, the whole thing! You got it." Anna laughed.

"Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?" Anna asked, laughing lightly through her questions. Amazed that she had actually found someone.

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible... literally... for two years." Hans exclaimed as he showed how his family worked.

"That's horrible." Anna sympathised.

"t's what brothers do." Hans shrugged not knowing of how the two sisters had been for the last thirteen years.

"...And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why."

"I would never shut you out." Hans said as he leaned closer to her.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" Anna asked getting to her feet.

"I love crazy."

"Love is an Open Door"

A/N: Just watch the video. Seriously.

—

"Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you." Anna called as she lead Hans and herself to her sister. "Oh, there she is. Elsa!" She called before she quickly curtseyed in an awkward manner. "I mean... Queen... Me again. Um, may I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna said, gesturing to the Hans she had just fell 'in love' with.

"Your majesty." Hans replied politely with a reserved bow.

"We would like-" Anna started before the two started to complete the sentence together.

"-your blessing-"

"-of-"

"-our marriage!" The two exclaimed, watching Elsa anxiously..

"Marriage...?" Elsa asked shocked at her sisters quickness into a relationship.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa said, closing her eyes while placing a thin hand on her forehead. "Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then-" Anna rambled before stopping herself. "Wait. Would we live here?" She asked herself.

"Here?" Elsa asked wishing her sister were here to keep the young girl in check. She only had so much power over her sister.

"Absolutely!" Hans exclaimed grabbing Anna's hands as they spoke of their future together.

"Anna-" Elsa called but was ignored.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-" Anna said excitedly.

"What?" Elsa exclaimed. "No, no, no, no,no."

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must-"

"Wait. Slow down." Elsa called holding her hands out to the two of them. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, surprised at her sister's answer.

"May I talk to you, please. Alone." Elsa asked desperately. There was no need for Hans to know her secret.

Anna watched as Hans' face contorted into one of worry and she quickly hooked her arms with his. "No. Whatever you have to say, you-you can say to both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa explained bluntly her eyes casting over the two questioningly.

"You can if it's true love." She exclaimed, her grip on Hans arm tightened.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa sighed as she watched her sister sadly.

"More then you. All you know is how to shut people out." Anna exclaimed rashfully.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." She pushed past the two, as she walked by Hans who tried to console her.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-"

"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." Elsa said a bit flustered as she walked by the Royal Handler. "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna yelled, she was shocked her sister would do such a thing even though they hadn't had any visitors in so long. Anna gripped Elsa's hand in her own pulling her glove off causing Elsa to panic.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa exclaimed with worried eyes as Anna held it away.

"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore." Anna tells her desperately while watching her sister fight the tears.

"...Than leave." She whispered seeing Anna's hurt face at her statement. She turns to run away but Anna stops her in her tracks.

"...What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough, Anna."

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Anna shouted to her sister causing all the fear in Elsa to turn into anger.

"I said, enough!" She shouted letting the ice to shoot from her hand and quickly turn into daggers pointed towards the guests and her sister.

"Elsa...?" Anna asked as her sister ran out of the room getting caught by the people in the square, panicking she accidentally shot ice onto the staircase making the Duke of Weselton and his thugs to fall.

"Monster... Monster!" He shouted causing the crowd to panic and Elsa to flee a storm following behind her.

"Elsa!" Anna shouts. In the attempt to follow her sister. She didn't, she only managed to slip on the lake that turned into ice.

—

In the Forest of Hemmins, where Rapunzel and Eugene had been an hour before, the first snowflake fell there on top of the ice sculpture of Princess Andromeda. Nothing happened at first until slowly the ice started to melt starting from her fingertips and spreading both ways up and down.

—

Elsa fled from the castle and towards the shoreline that began to freeze at the click of her step. Anna ran after her but stopped at the entrance of the gates. "Elsa! Wait, please!" She shouted, Elsa glanced back quickly but turned away trying not to regret what she had done. "Elsa, stop!" Anna called again as she rushed after her, going onto the fjord but slips once she steps on it.

"Anna!" Hans calls running over towards her, but Anna doesn't take any notice in him as she watched Elsa scramble into the forest and towards the mountains.

"No."

"Look..." Hans said, shocked at what had happened. "The fjord." They all looked around seeing the entire fjord was frozen over, locking all ships in place so no one could get out.

—

Rapunzel and Eugene had made their way back to Arendelle, and once the two set foot into the perimeters of the kingdom, the place was frozen and by the looks of Elsa running across the lake she was the one who caused it.

"She couldn't control it. She has been hiding all these years because she didn't know. Her father's powers diminished into nothing and he tried all he could." Eugene mumbled, holding Rapunzel closely.

—

"Snow? It's... snow... in July." A man in the crowd exclaimed.

"...Are you alright?" Hans asked as him and Anna walked through the crowd.

"No." She told him without expression. Her features pulling into one that Andromeda would pull every so often when she was younger.

"Look!" Shouted the Duke as he panics. "It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" He exclaimed turning to his thugs. "You have to go after her." He told them.

"Wait, no!" Anna exclaims rushing up to the Duke who was now hidden behind his hugs in fright as he pointed a shaky finger at her.

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?" He rebuked.

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary." She consoled holding her hands out as if to prove so.

"That's right she is..." Hans said before seeing how that could have sounded bad. "...in the best way." He told her sweetly, only to be ignored.

"...And my sister's not a monster."

"She nearly killed me." The Duke exclaimed dramatically.

"You slipped on ice." Hans deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.

"Her ice!" He yelled at them.

"It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her." Anna told the Duke.

"Yes. Fine. Do." He said, crossing his arms.

"What?" Hans asked surprised.

Anna turned to a royal handler, "Bring me my horse, please." She asked.

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Hans told her.

"Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right." Anna told him reassuringly with a smile. The royal handler she had spoken to brought her horse and a cloak.

"I'm coming with you." Hans pestered with desperation in his eyes.

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Anna told him, taking one of his hands.

"...On my honour." He said after a moment. She threw her cloak on and hopped onto her horse.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" She shouted to the crowd for witnesses.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans asked looking up to her. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister; she would never hurt me." Anna said before riding out, Hans watching her as the blizzard picked up.

* * *

A/N: Hello ladies, gentlemen, and variations there upon. Don't you just love the first statement the Duke says in this chapter... so sexual. But anyways this is serious. Not too serious like the alpacalypse just serious where it falls between the feels and eating your morning cereal. Okay so I'm not getting many reviews I noticed and I can see five of you are following and such but GOD DAMN IT! I just want some reviews man! Please. I-I won't post tomorrows story if I don't get at least five reviews by this time tomorrow. So a full twenty-seven hours until, oh wait twenty-four hours sorry. STILL! please. for me... tell you're FF friends about it if you do like it or tell them to never read it in the history of never. Just come on! Thanks for your time.


	6. Bright Light

Anna was riding through a forest upon her horse as she shivered riding along. "Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna... your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-fault." Anna exclaimed to the forest.

"Of course," Anna said a while later after hearing the howl of of a wolf. "none of this would have happened if she's just told me her secret...ha... she's a stinker." Anna exclaimed as a branch was stepped on and her horse left her in the dust.

"Oh no. No. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No... Oooo-kay." She says sitting in the snow quietly while pulling herself up and letting snow topple on top of her.

—

"Hans! Where's Hans?!" Eugene shouted, running through the crowd looking for the young prince he had heard taken power over Arendelle.

"I'm right here sir. What's wrong?" He asked, confused with a frown.

"Nothing, I just... wanted to meet who was taking over the kingdom while the princess's were out." He told him. Rapunzel watched from behind her beloved watching Hans, noticing something was off. Like Mother, kind and sweet and seemed so loving on the outside but she was an evil madwoman in her eyes. This was what Hans seemed to her.

"Oh, you did? Do you know the princess's?" He asked curiously, a little happier.

"Uhm, kind of, I was friends with their elder sister. She... died awhile ago." Eugene admitted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know." Hans said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, need to worry. Do you need any help with anything?" Asked the young man.

"Well, we do need to pass out blankets." Hans admitted ushering them inside the castle.

—

"Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm-" Anna complained as she climbed up the small hill shivering, now seeing smoke rise in the distance. "Fire! Whoa!" When yelling this, she went tumbling down the hill and into a freezing pit of water.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold..."

Anna shuffled inside the wooden building that was Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. And Sauna... Anna was greeted by a bright faced man who smiled kindly at her.

"Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" He recited showing her the sun balm.

"Oh, great. For now, how about boots. Winter boots... and dresses?" She asked hopefully.

"That would be in our winter department." Oaken replied with a tinge of disappointment in his voice, pointing to the small corner that was stocked with barely anything.

"Oh. Um, I was just wondering; has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" Anna asked as she grabbed the stuff needed and placing it in front of Oaken.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear?" Oaken replied before the door blew open and Kristoff walked in. "You and this fellow... Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out." Oaken called as Kristoff walked up to Anna his face close to hers.

"Carrots." Was all he said.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"Behind you." Kristoff told her.

"Oh, right. Excuse me." Anna said in embarrassment moving out of his way as he placed what he needed on the counter.

"A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?" Oaken asked Kristoff as he looked at his items, counting up his price.

"The North Mountain." Kristoff replied, Anna repeating this to herself under her breath.

"That'll be forty." Oaken told him while counting the amount on his finger tips.

"Forty? No, ten." Kristoff told him with an astonished look.

"Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem." Oaken told him.

"You want to talk about a supply problem? I sell ice for a living." Kristoff exclaimed pointing out the window so they could see his sled filled with ice.

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really..." Anna trailed as he shot her a rude look. "Ahem. That's unfortunate." She excused with a cough.

"Still forty, But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family." Oaken shouts to the family that sits in his sauna.

"...Ten's all I got. Help me out." Kristoff pleads.

"Ten will get you this and no more." Oaken says with a sad look on his face pointing to the carrots.

"Okay, just tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Anna asked hopefully while Kristoff pulls his scarf off to show his agitated face.

"Yes! Now, shut up while I deal with this crook here." Oaken stood to show his tall frame kicking Kristoff out.

"Okay. Okay, I'm- ow! Whoa!" Kristoff yelled as he was thrown into the snow.

"Bye bye." Oaken calls before slamming the door.

"No Sven, I didn't get your carrots." Kristoff sighed as his reindeer, Sven, nudged him happily. "But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free," He smiled looking at the overused barn.

—

"I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and the boots,yah?" Oaken questions as he sat down after throwing Kristoff out. Anna gazes over at what Kristoff was going to buy quickly pushing them with her outfit too, smiling up at the man.

—

Kristoff and Sven sat in the old barn defrosted and singing songs together as Kristoff strummed his lute.

Reindeers are better than people.

Sven, don't you think that's true.

Yeah, people will beat you & curse

you & cheat you.

Every one of them is bad, except you.

Oh, thanks, Buddy.

But people smell better than

Reindeers.

Sven, don't you think I'm right?

That's once again true,

For all except you.

You got me. Let's call it a night.

Good night.

Don't let the frostbite bite.

Anna opened the door after the 'two' had stopped singing with a small smile. "Nice duet." She said as Kristoff sat up to see who it was.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" He asked, rudely.

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain." She stated bluntly looking down at him.

"I don't take people places." He told her, flopping down back on the hay and closing his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that..." She began throwing the supplies he wanted into his lap. He grunts and sits up looking into the bag.

"Take me up the North Mountain." Anna tells him standing up for herself. "...please." Kristoff looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Look, I know how to stop this winter." She pleads as he lays back down covering his eyes with his hat.

"We leave at dawn... And you forgot the carrots for Sven." He called before Anna threw the carrots at his face.

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't-" She rambled before she caught herself, standing up straighter. "We leave now. Right now." She told him before walking outside, anxiously. Kristoff walked out annoyed giving Sven a bit of the carrot before he took a bite too.

—

Anna and Kristoff had been sledding for quite sometime, chatting to each other as they went along the ride, this part in particular seemed to be the most important part in my opinion.

"So tell me," Kristoff began turning to a more serious chat. "what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?"

"...Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day." She explained, not earning a very high respect in Kristoff's mind just in that one statement. "And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-"

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?" Kristoff asked, stunned at her stupidity of what she had done. She didn't even know the guy, you sing one song together and it's not like he knows you.

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-" Anna began again not phased by his question.

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!"

"Yes. Pay attention." Anna scolded as she continued her story. "But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked not even paying attention to what she had to say anymore. Anna watches him for a moment before taking in that he was a stranger also, slowly she slid away from him.

"Yes, they did... But Hans is not a stranger." She defended.

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?" He questioned eyeing her out of the corner of his eye.

"...Of-the-Southern-Isles?" She said more as a question, she hadn't learned his last name and that was the closest thing to it. Kristoff rolled his eyes at her statement but continues questioning her.

"What's his favorite food?"

"...Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John." She estimated with a shrug.

"Eye colour?"

"Dreamy."

"Foot size...?"

"Foot size doesn't matter." Anna told him with a pointed look.

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff asked, exasperated by her already.

"Picks his nose?" She questioned, disgusted.

"And eats it." He exclaimed looking at her with a smirk.

"Excuse me, sir. He's a prince." She told him snootily.

"All men do it." Kristoff shrugged.

"Ew. Look it doesn't matter; it's true love." Anna explained trying to get him off her back.

"Doesn't sound like true love." Kristoff murmured to himself quietly.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Anna questioned, sticking her lips into a pout as she crossed her arms as well.

"No. But I have friends who are." Kristoff told her.

"You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it." Sven stopped just as she did, his ears perking in alarm. Wolves. They had chased the trio to a cliff before they jumped losing Kristoff's sled and other things with it. Anna promising to buy him a new one.

—

Anna, Sven and Kristoff had found themselves standing in a small clearing filled with frozen willows where they collected water that formed into small crystals. Sven caught his antlers in the branches causing them to tinkle like chimes from the crystals.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Anna mumbled.

"YEAH... It really is beautiful, isn't it?" A voice asked from behind the group. "But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse..." Olaf rambled as Kristoff and Anna looked around for the source of the voice. "How 'bout yellow - no, not yellow. Yellow and snow...? Brrrr... no go." He stopped between the two humans looking up at Anna who connected eyes with him. "Am I right?" He asked causing her to scream, kicking his head into Kristoff's awaiting arms.

"Hi!" He said cheerily while looking at Kristoff.

"You're creepy." He said bluntly before tossing his head into Anna's arms.

"I don't want it!" She exclaimed throwing it back.

"Backatchya!"

"Please don't drop me." Olaf pleaded to them.

"Don't."

"Come on, it's just a head."

"No!" Anna slammed Olaf's head onto his body upside down. He smiles before looking a bit confused.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the Earth like a bat?" Olaf asked confused.

"...Okay. Wait one second." Anna said quietly as she turned his head right side up.

"Oooh! Thank you!" Olaf exclaimed with a happy glint in his eyes as he watched Anna.

"You're welcome." She said with a smile.

"Now I'm perfect."

"Well, almost." She said before slamming a carrot into his head and out the back.

"Woo! Head rush!" He exclaimed his eyes going wobbly.

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just... Are you okay?" She asked as Olaf looks happily at his new nose.

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose. So cute. It's like a baby unicorn." He says happily before Anna slams it back so it's bigger. "What? Hey Whoa. Oh, I love it even more! Hah... All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." He said holding out his arms to Anna.

"Olaf?... That's right, Olaf." Anna said with a smile.

Before the meetings could continue a bright light entered everyone's vision from the left and the group ran over to where it came from when the light went away. When they came to the clearing they saw a young woman sitting on the ground rubbing her head with a cross eyed expression.

"Whoa. Headrush." She said quietly standing up so her back was to them. She looked down at her small blue nightgown before rushing a hand out where her dress transformed into an elegant dress.

"Whoa." Anna whispered causing her to spin around to face them elegantly.

"Who are you?" She asked holding her hands out in front of her in defense.

"Well, Miss, we were just passing through when you gave off a bright light. I'm Kristoff and this Sven. The other two are Olaf and Anna." Kristoff introduced.

Andromeda perked at the name of her sister and looked at Anna. "Anna?" She asked looking at her.

"Yes...?" Anna asked confused as Andromeda shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm Andromeda." She introduced standing properly in front of the four.

"Wait so who's the funky-looking donkey?" Olaf asked.

"That's Sven." Anna repeated looking at the reindeer.

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?"

"...Sven." Anna replied hiding a smile.

"Oh. They're- oh, okay... makes things easier." Olaf said confused before just accepting the facts.

"Olaf." Andromeda called.

"Yes?" He asked gazing at the brunette beauty. "Oh. Weren't you in a frozen case?" He asked remembering the frozen statue he had seen a couple times in his short existence.

"Yes, I was dear but a... friend freed me." She mumbled standing to full height and smiling at the two who watched her a bit confused.

"Where are you two off to?" She asked curiously.

"The North Mountains. Apparently her sister caused this winter to accumulate yesterday.

"She created an eternal winter?" Andromeda asked, raising an eyebrow at the two as they nodded cheekily. "What's her name?"

"Elsa." Anna said quietly as Andromeda's eyes widened a bit.

"Elsa? Ha ha no. Nooo. She wouldn't-" Andromeda started, walking backwards a bit before tripping over her feet and falling but quickly caught herself by blowing wind out from her hands. The two humans eyes widened as they watched Andromeda dust herself off quickly smiling innocently at the them.

"How did you-" Kristoff began before she turned away elegantly and looked around.

"Are we going or not?" Andromeda questioned before walking towards the mountains before any could protest.

"Wait a moment!" Kristoff called as Anna began to talk to Olaf.

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna asked, kneeling in front of the snowman.

"Yeah. Why?" As Olaf was speaking to Anna, Kristoff took one of his twig arms off studying it with a thoughtful look.

"Do you know where she is?" Anna continued as Andromeda watched the lot with a small smile rolling her eyes at Kristoff.

"Fascinating..." He whispered as Olaf watched Anna with big eyes saying, "Yeah. Why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"How does this work?" Kristoff asked bending the arm before it slapped him across the face.

"Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." Olaf told Kristoff as Andromeda waved her hand placing his arm back on his body. "Yeah. Why?" He asked looking back to Anna.

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back Summer." Kristoff explained looking down at the little snowman.

"Summer?" Olaf and Andromeda questioned in shock.

"Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and the sun, and all things hot." Olaf said looking wistfully past everyone in his own little dream world. "Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Kristoff said smugly crossing his arms as he watched Olaf prance around before looking back at him.

"Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." Olaf muttered walking around in his own little dream world.


	7. Ice Castles

Bees'll buzz / Kids'll blow

Dandelion fuzz / And I'll be doing

Whatever snow does in summer.

As Olaf continued to imagine his dream summer he see's himself lying on a beach with a pair of sunglasses while looking up at the sun.

A drink in my hand / My snow up

Against the burning sand / Prob'ly

Getting gorgeously tanned in

Summer.

He is now on a boat, relaxing in the summer sun.

I'll finally see a summer breeze /

Blow away a winter storm /

Olaf began to float in the water as his limbs slowly float away from him.

And find out what happens to solid

water / When it gets warm.

Andromeda holds back a small laugh as she listens to the poor snowmans song. In Olaf's head he begins to tumble onto the beach where all his sandmen sit waiting for him.

And I can't wait to see / What my buddies all think of me / Just

Imagine how much cooler I'll be in

Summer...!

Olaf began to tap dance with a seagull in his daydream as Andromeda and Anna watched with small smiles as he began to do this.

Da da... da doo / Ah bah bah bah

Bah bah boo.

Olaf sang before his tap dance faded away to where he sat in a hot tub while drinking his hot chocolate.

The hot and the cold are both so

Intense / Put 'em together, it just

Makes sense!

Olaf began to dance with a gaggle of seagulls now.

Ratdadat dad dada doo...

He now bound down a hill that's covered in bright green grass.

Winter's a good time to stay in and

Cuddle / But put me in summer and

I'll be a...

He began to stop looking deep into a puddle with his smile fading a bit before he smiles again hopping over it.

... happy snowman!

He begins to run with a picnic blanket in hand as he spreads it out lying on top of it with a smile.

When life gets rough I like to hold

On to my dream / Of relaxing in the

Summer sun just letting off steam!

Olaf imagines the five of them all having a picnic together, there faces contorted into confusion as to how they got into his daydream.

Oh the sky will be blue / And you

Guys'll be there too / When I

Finally do what frozen things do in

Summer!

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff says to the girls. Anna gets an astounded look before elbowing him in the stomach.

"Don't you dare." She exclaimed.

"I think you should, he's going to melt if he doesn't know." Andromeda said as Anna gave her an astounded look also.

IN SUMMER!

Olaf exclaimed as he comes back to reality before he straightened up and smiles at the group. "So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" He exclaims pulling on Anna's and Andromeda's hand, pulling them towards the mountain as Andromeda tries to grab Kristoff hand as she's pulled away.

"I'm coming!" Anna laughs as Sven hopped along behind them.

Kristoff watched them all go with wide eyes as if they were all crazy. "Somebody's got to tell him."

—

"Cloaks! I've got cloaks! Keep you warm and cozy for these winter feelings! Only a please is needed!" Eugene yelled as he walked around in his own blue cloak billowing after him.

"Three cloaks, please!" A little boy asked from where he stood in front of him. He had a toothy grin and thin clothes. Eugene fiddled with the cloaks trying to find the smallest one.

"How big?" He asked the boy, looking up at him as he squatted in front of him.

"Small if you have them." He said looking over at a young girl and boy sitting by a market stand. Eugene had found three small ones before he gave the young kids a look about to hand them over. He tugged out three of the big ones and handed it over.

"Well it seems I do not have any small ones, and oh! What's that?" He asked pointing into the head piece of one where a sack full of coins were. "It seems I have dropped it there." He winked at the small boy who gave him a huge smile standing back up. The boy gave him a big hug before running off to his friends. He jumped around giving the boy and girl a cloak that would keep them warm.

"You're a good man, Prince Eugene." A woman said from behind him. Quickly he turned to see one of the servants, Gerda, smiling softly at him.

"Oh, thank you." He said, not feeling the need to correct the woman since Rapunzel and him were just courting. Gerda nodded walking away. Eugene continued to walk around hearing the Duke of Weasel Town complaining to Hans.

"And that's another thing!" Yelled the Duke. "Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?" He asked.

"How do you know it is evil, may I ask Sir Duke? Maybe she has just been afraid of weasels like you who will try to kill her." Eugen stated with a smug look as Hans backed him up.

"Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

"TREASON?!" The Duke shouted offended and flabbergasted. In a moment's instance Anna's horse came running back alarmed and whining. The poor horse had returned all on it's own without Anna. Hans grabbed it's reins to contain him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy." Hans exclaims. "...Princess Anna is in trouble." Hans mumbles before looking to the crowd. "I need volunteers to go with me to find her!" He yelled out getting many volunteers. Hans scanned the crowd before seeing Eugene Fitzherbert's hand raised. He took a deep breath before walking over to him and Rapunzel who stood behind him.

"Eugene. Can you stay here? You know, make sure everyone is okay, the city not falling behind." He asked with a small smile trying to get rid of the idiot.

"Yeah, sure." Eugene nodded as Hans smiled and walking back to Anna's horse to talk to the Duke.

"We have to follow him." Rapunzel stated in a whisper behind him.

"I know, he's not fooling me. The city will be able to handle itself." Eugene said before pulling her out of the crowd to talk to two servants he trusted most.

"Gerda! Kai!" He shouted running up to him.

"Eugene?" Asked Kai, walking up to him, Gerda already had seen him so wasn't surprised. "You've grown up!" He shouted hugging the much taller boy. "And have gotten yourself a lady friend? I'm going to have a heart attack, Gerda!" He shouted, fanning himself.

"Gerda, Kai I have a favor to ask."

—

The five travelers found themselves inside the hostile terrain more than quickly as the wind swept quickly at there faces. The group shivered under the freezing cold the ones to not were Olaf, which made sense since he's a snowman, and Andromeda because of her powers.

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff asked Anna who was standing to the right of him while Andromeda walked a bit of the ways in front of him to the left.

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister." Anna said confidently as they trekked onwards.

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister." Kristoff asked astonished, his eyes watching Anna as she slumped into herself.

"Yup." Anna responded before continuing on.

Kristoff, so stunned by Anna's plan, wasn't looking where he was going and didn't see Andromeda vaporize in front of him with a hard look on her face. Once he tumbled into her and she didn't move allowing him to fall backwards she hissed out harsh words to him.

"Watch what you say about people you don't know, there's always someone else watching." With that she elegantly she twisted on her toes and continued to walk on.

Kristoff watched her walk away with a quiet fear before standing again and going back to Anna who stood waiting for him.

"So you're not at all afraid of her?" Kristoff whispered watching Andromeda in case she spun around hissing like a snake.

"Why would I be?" Anna asked curiously.

"Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf says obliviously as he walked right through an icicle. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." He says with a laugh as Andromeda turns around to see why they all stopped. Sighing quietly she walked back to help fix him.

"What now?" Anna asked as the gang made there way to the mountain which only went straight up. Kristoff looked around them before sighing and digging around in his rucksack.

"...It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you girls don't know how to climb mountains." Kristoff accused continuing his search through his rucksack.

"Says who?" Anna asks as she began to climb up the mountain. Andromeda rolled her eyes watching Olaf entering a cavern in the side of the mountain. She crossed her arms watching Anna struggle as she tried to climb the mountain's flat face.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked finding her ambition ridiculous.

"...I'm going to see my sister." She strained out as she gripped tighter at the mountain.

"More like 'I'm going to kill myself!'" Andromeda said sarcastically as she flicked her bangs out of her face.

"I wouldn't put my foot there." Kristoff called as she stepped on a rock making it fall to pieces.

"You guys are distracting me." She called continuing to strain as she tried to find the footholds and handholds.

"Or there. How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" Kristoff asked causing Andromeda to shoot him a glare at his tone.

"I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here." Anna replied ignoring the two.

"Why did Elsa even run away anyway?" Andromeda asked as she watched her sister struggle.

"The princess here found a boy and they got engaged in a day." Kristoff replied giving her a crazed look than pointing to Anna.

"It was true love!" Anna called from behind them.

"A day!?" Andromeda asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." Kristoff exclaimed. "See, she understands." He said talking to Anna who kicked a leg above her head until she got stuck.

"...Please tell me I'm almost there." Anna asked when she was only about two feet from the ground. "...Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

"If you were almost there why would you still be able to hear us?" Andromeda asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know... your magic?" Anna asked looking back at her.

"I can't let someone else talk to you... only if I wanted to. Especially someone like him." Andromeda said looking over to Olaf who appeared out of the cavern.

"Hang on." Kristoff said as Andromeda walked forwards to the little snowman rubbing the snow on his head before entering to see Elsa's ice castle.

"Hey, Sven?" Olaf asked as Andromeda passed him. "Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go."

"Ha ha. Thank goodness." Anna said before exclaiming, "Catch!" And jumping into Kristoff's arms. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise." She said quickly hopping down, brushing herself off and jumping off towards Olaf.

—

Eugene and Rapunzel made their way through the forest twenty minutes after Hans but taking a short way since he had gone to see Andromeda so many times. They had to stop him before they could hurt Elsa.

—

"Whoa." Anna said as she looked up at the ice palace where Andromeda was standing at the front doors unable to enter without crying beforehand.

"Now that's ice. I might cry." Kristoff said in awe, holding back his own tears.

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Anna said before climbing up the steps with Olaf. Sven tried to walk up the steps but slipped since his hooves wouldn't gain traction on the ice.

Kristoff ran beside him to help saying, "All right, take it easy. I gotcha." He says pushing Sven back down the stairs and pats his head. "You stay right here, buddy." He told him before continuing up the stairs looking at its beauty. "...Flawless."

Andromeda stood to the side hiding her face from the group as she tried to hold herself together. Anna held her fist above the door hesitating thinking of all the things Kristoff said and thought how they were true.

"...Knock..." Olaf whispered encouragingly. "Just knock..." He whispered before turning to look at Kristoff. "Why isn't she knocking...? Do you think she knows how to know?"

Anna knocked causing a loud echo to be heard and the doors slide open. "Ha. It opened. That's a first." Anna said as she stepped in with Kristoff following but she turned to stop him.

"You should probably wait out here."

"What?"

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything."

"But, it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life." He explained with pleading eyes.

"Bye, Sven." Olaf said happily walking inside before Anna stopped him too.

"You too, Olaf."

"Me?"

"Just give us a minute."

"Okay." Olaf sighed as Anna walked inside as Olaf started counting. "One... two..." Kristoff joined as Andromeda stood behind them quietly crying seeing how everything turned out when she 'died'. "Three... four..."

"Elsa? It's me... Anna?!" She called as she walked around the great foyer. Anna slipped before steadying her feet to stand perfectly before her sister.

"Anna." Elsa called slipping out of the shadows to stand at the balcony where she looked down at Anna.

"Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing." She gushed looking at Elsa's beautiful things.

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of." Elsa replied cautiously but in a polite manner. Anna started to climb the stairs to see her sister.

"...I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-" She began as Elsa backed away from her, on guard and still afraid.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please." Elsa pleaded.

"But I just got here." Anna said sadly looking at her sister in betrayal.

"...You belong in Arendelle." Elsa said watching her but keeping the distance in between each other.

"So do you." Anna said taking another step towards Elsa causing her to back up again.

"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." Elsa explained.

"Actually, about that-"

—

Olaf was nearing the end of his counting and started to run towards the front door with Kristoff on his tail but stopped quickly when he noticed Andromeda standing stiffly by the edge of the castle.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked placing a gloved hand on her shoulder turning her around which she weakly tried to stop him. He looked at her reddened face and watched her remorsefully. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm seeing things." She whispered, clutching at her head weakly with her nimble fingers. "Things I shouldn't be. Things that no dead person should know." She continued, clawing at his shirt.

"What do you mean dead?" Kristoff asked her confused.

"I've been dead... since I was ten." She muttered before dropping like a dead weight and into his arms.

"Andromeda?! Andromeda?" He called as her eyes fluttered open giving him a cold glare.

"What?" She groaned, standing on her own.

"Come on, lets go and see what the two are doing." Kristoff says helping her to her feet. She pushed off his help before walking inside with him by her side. The two searched the castle for the sisters singing to each other with Elsa crying out to her sister in fear.

Elsa's fear consumed her and the blizzard that was surrounding them was sucked back into her hand and she burst out unwittingly like a sharp snowflake, striking Anna through the heart. Elsa gasped seeing what she had done once again, Kristoff, Olaf and Andromeda rush into the room seeing the sisters.

"Anna. Are you okay?" Kristoff asks as Andromeda looks at Elsa with sad eyes.

"Elsa." She called, her head snapped up to where she had been looking at Anna. She looked at the girl curiously with a confused expression.

Andromeda rolled her eyes at the girl but before she could continue Anna stood making Elsa snap her attention back to them. "Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go." She argued.

"No, I know we can figure this out together-" Anna protests watching her sister sadly. "How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa asked desperately. Andromeda watched sadly at the two.

"Snowflake." She called causing Elsa's eyes to widen. "There's no need to become desperate accept your sisters help in this. I'm sorry I don't have the power to cure something this big... I could die from it. You know. Little bits of magic at a time until I regain it." Andromeda said quietly as Elsa started to let some tears fall down her face.

"Andromeda?" She asked slowly turning her face to look at the older girl. Andromeda nodded her head holding her hands out to her. Elsa came running into her arms quickly crying into her shoulder. "H-How?" She asked stupidly.

"I will tell you after everything is solved." Andromeda replied, before Elsa pushed her away.

"How? There's no way to solve this." She exclaimed sadly.

"Anna, I think we should go." Kristoff said sadly watching the girls awkwardly.

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa." Anna said heartbroken.

"Yes, you are. You all are." Elsa said raising a hand letting a giant snowman grow out of the snow around her.

The giant beastie held onto the scruff of Kristoff and Anna in one hand and Olaf and Andromeda in the other. "Stop. Put us down!" Anna yelled in a glass shattering scream.

"You are a lot stronger then I think you realize." Olaf said to the giant as he continued to walk with them.

"Why are you trying to build its self esteem, Olaf?" Andromeda asked as the giant threw Anna and Kristoff down the steps. Andromeda watched as they almost landed on there faces before pulling out a large pillow for them to land on.

"Go away!" Marshmellow, the bouncer snowman, yelled at the gang throwing Olaf and Andromeda.

"Ahhh!" Andromeda yelled as Olaf called "Heads up!" To where his head smashed into a nearby snowbank.

"Olaf!" Anna called.

"Watch out for my butt!" He yelled as his butt came hurtling after with Andromeda tumbling into the snow.

"It is not nice to throw people!" Anna yelled at Marshmellow as she started to march up back into the castle before Kristoff pulled her back.

"All right fiesty pants. Calm down. Woaw. Just let the snowman be." Kristoff soothed as Anna eagerly jumped around in his grip trying to get at the snowman. "Let me at him. I want to get him. I... Okay. I'm calm." Anna said and Kristoff made the mistake of letting her go.

"Anna, don't." Andromeda called but Anna quickly grabbed a wad of snow and throwing it at the back of Marshmallow. Even though the snow didn't do anything he got infuriated roaring at the group, spike shooting out of his back.

"Uh-oh. Now you made him mad!" Kristoff said quietly looking at Anna discreetly.

"...I'll distract him. You guys go." Olaf said giving Kristoff a reason to push Anna and Andromeda along with Sven running off in the opposite direction.

"Can't you use your magic, Eda?" Kristoff asked as he continued to run along.

"I'm panicking. I can't use it when I'm panicking." She explained, her eyes wide and couldn't figure out what to do.

"Well stop panicking!" Kristoff yelled.

"Yelling doesn't help!" Andromeda shouted back as she tried to regain her breathing.

Kristoff sighed as they leaped and slid down a steep slope and tumbling to the bottom with Marshmallow on their tail falling roughly onto the snow. They quickly picked themselves up and through a maze filled with conifers that sag underneath the weight of the snow.

Anna snapped one throwing snow all over Marshmallow keeping him back for a moment. "Ho-ho-ho!" Kristoff calls impressed with her quick thinking.

"I got him!" Anna shouts continuing to run when they made there way to the edge of a cliff.

"Ugh." Andromeda groaned as she pulled Anna back from the edge before she fell in before gripping Kristoff's wrist.

"It's a hundred foot drop." Anna states looking down.

"It's two hundred." Kristoff says.

"Two hundred and thirty seven." Andromeda specifies. The two look at her and she laughs nervously. "Sorry." She says, pushing a hair behind her ear.

"Ow." Anna calls as Kristoff wraps the rope around her before going to Andromeda who gave him a nervous look. Heights were something she feared a little and knowing the depth she wasn't too fond of this idea.

"Sorry." He mumbled tugging tightly so she was reassured it wouldn't break.

"What's this for?" Anna asked as Kristoff got on his knees tying a u-shape in the snow with his axe.

"I'm digging a snow anchor." He explains quickly.

"Okay. What if we fall?" Anna asked not trusting his idea.

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be like landing on a pillow... hopefully." Kristoff mumbled making Andromeda to grow more nervous.

"What?" She squeaked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Okay, girls. On three." Kristoff told them when the roar sounded again.

"Okay. You tell me when..." Anna said jumping around.

"We're going to fall to our deaths." Andromeda said to herself running a hand over her face.

"One..." Kristoff starts.

"...I'm ready to go..."

"I'm going to die and I just came back."

"Two..." Kristoff said watching the two wearily.

"...I was BORN ready! Yes!" Anna exclaimed pumped up.

"I can't die so young!"

"Calm down." Kristoff tells them as a huge tree comes hurtling towards them.

"TREE!" Anna shouts before jumping off the cliff's edge dragging Andromeda and Kristoff over with her. Andromeda screamed silently, paralyzed in fear while closing her eyes. The rope caught there fall but she didn't move afraid if she did so it would snap.

Olaf came barreling down the cliff and past the trio. "Olaf!" Anna called.

"Hang in there, guys!" Olaf yelled as Marshmallow yanked the rope up towards himself.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, looking up.

"Aargghh!" Kristoff yells before passing out and dropping like a rag doll. Andromeda slowly opened an eye and started to freak out pulling at the knot at her waist.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled doing the same as Andromeda.

"Don't come back!" Marshmallow yelled at them.

"Ugh. We won't" Anna said as she wafted her hand in front of her face before cutting the rope.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Andromeda yelled causing Kristoff to wake from his coma and the trio screamed as they fell into the snow.


	8. True Love Is All We Need

"Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow." Anna laughed as the rest of her body is left in the snow making it difficult for her to move around. She quickly looks around for her other friends spotting Olaf looking down at Kristoff's legs.

"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" Olaf exclaimed, shaking Kristoff's feet. His head popped out of the snow, spitting out snow as he watched Olaf.

"Those are my legs." He deadpanned as Olaf's own legs ran past.

"Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt." Olaf asked Kristoff as his butt ran by but was scooped up by Kristoff and placed back on his body. "Oh, that feels better." He said with a dazed look on his face.

"Hey Sven!" Olaf said excitedly as Sven walked up trying to chomp off his nose. Olaf quickly turned his face to Anna and Kristoff before Sven could bite off his nose. "He found us. Who's my cute little reindeer?" He asked in a funny baby voice to the reindeer.

"Don't talk to him like that." Kristoff told him bluntly, before getting up to help Anna out of the snow.

"Here." He offered her holding a hand out and lifting her out of the snow easily.

"Whoa!" Anna said impressed.

"You okay?"

"Thank you." She said their eyes meeting for a moment before Andromeda ruined all of it in a flash.

"Yes, yes. Now I see we're having a moment but I'm kind of stuck and CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" She yelled to the two where she had fallen into the snow four feet away. Her head was sticking out but that was all with a hard look on her face as she stared at the two in anger. Plus she couldn't have her sister falling for another boy in mere moments of meeting him.

"Right. Right. Up we go." Kristoff said as he pulled her out of the snow, her hair wet from the moisture of all the snow that had fallen into it. She huffed staring up at the cat like hair and quickly pulled the moisture away. Doing this caused her hair to poof out in its large natural curls.

"Ugh." She groaned trying to keep it down before she sat down on the ground motioning for everyone else to. "I've got some explaining but first... now what?" Andromeda asked looking at the two.

"Now what?" Anna asked shyly before panicking. "Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business-"

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business..." Kristoff comforted before looking up at her hair. "Worry about your hair?!" Kristoff said dramatically.

Anna began to smooth down her hair as Andromeda fell back into the snow with a roll of her hairs, girls. "What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair." Anna defended.

"No, yours is turning white." Kristoff said and both sisters eyes snapped open. Anna grabbed at her braid as a tendril turned white. Andromeda quickly pushed over to her and looked at her hair.

"My goodness, it's happening again." She whimpered as she held onto Anna.

"White? It's what?" Anna exclaimed looking at Kristoff.

"It's because she struck you; isn't it?" He asked quickly.

"Does is look bad?" She asked quietly with a sad look in her eyes.

"...No." He said taking a moments pause to think about it.

"You hesitated." Olaf stated popping his head up to be closer to their faces.

"No, I didn't. Anna, you need help. Now, come on." Kristoff told her sternly walking towards the raised sun.

"Wait!" Andromeda called from behind them. The group turned to face her as she motioned for them all to come back.

"Actually no, you wait. You said it's happening again." Kristoff accused as Andromeda sighed looking away. "How would you know?"

"Because I was there when Elsa struck her in the head." She whispered. The two's eyes widened and Olaf gave her a confused look.

"How do-" Anna started but she was pulled down to the ground so her and Andromeda were face to face.

"Look back to your childhood, was there really only you and Elsa... Or was there someone else?" Andromeda asked, placing her fingers on Anna's temples, guiding her.

Anna gasped inwardly and Kristoff made his way to knock Andromeda off of her. "Don't she'll only hurt more because you knocked her out of a memory." She called, even though her eyes were closed she could feel the movements around her.

"E-Eda?" Anna asked slowly a while later after the memories had passed by. The sun close to setting in the sky opposite to them.

"Yes, my dear." Andromeda said as Anna knocked her over in a hug.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" She asked quietly but loud enough for Kristoff to hear and get a little nervous from the accusation. Andromeda looked over at him before pulling Anna up to her full height and herself only two inches taller.

"I'm guessing you want the whole story?" She asked Kristoff who nodded a bit shyly. "Come on, let's walk to your love experts. It's the most we can do."

"How do you know of the love experts?" He asked watching her.

Andromeda looked back at him over her shoulder as her cloak scratched at the hem of his shirt. "Because I am the one who sent her to them in the first place." She said before walking and beginning her story.

"As a young girl, myself being the oldest, I was always the one to protect Elsa and Anna. I even gave my promise for both Anna and Elsa that I would protect them, and I did just that. Anna and Elsa got up one night, without telling anyone and played in Elsa's snow. Anna was jumping from pillars and she quickly got faster. Too fast for her own power. She jumped and I froze her feet to it, but it still rushed passed her head skimming it slightly and the remains of her magic into my stomach." Andromeda paused, holding back the emotions she had taken to talk about it. Anna's slim hand went into her own and the storyteller smiled at her. "I was dying and I wasn't about to let Anna go too. I knew of a place in the woods because I went on my own so often. Met you're love experts and even saw Kristoff a couple of times as a boy. I do not believe he ever saw me."

"Maybe glances but it was always when you left." He murmured sadly, looking at her face in contemplation.

"When I was dying papa held me as mother checked on Anna. For some reason the magic inside of me knew what was going to happen and I turned into winter snow forming into an ice sculpture in the Forest of Hemmins. I aged in the ice and when I was needed again, I unfroze. Because my sisters needed me." Andromeda said, looking to Anna with a sad smile cupping her face.

"Why... why were you able to do that?" Kristoff asked hesitantly, as if he would set off a flood from the two.

And then she went into another rant of sorts on how they're family has magic and such, but I feel this will only bore you since we have already gone over this, haven't we?

—

Eugene and Rapunzel had made their way to where Andromeda had been only a couple days ago but the ice had melted away and all that was left was a small ring that laid on the snow covered ground.

Eugene squatted to the floor to pick up the ring and roll it in his hand.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked from behind him, nervous.

"She melted or something. But her ring was left. I... I don't know." He stated, pocketing the ring into his pocket before standing. "Come on, we have to go." He said walking back to his horse, waiting for Rapunzel to clammer onto hers. "Let's ride, Maximus!"

—

The five had begun walking after the two sisters had a long loving moment and Olaf interrupting with 'aw, so cute.' The group had come across the northern lights which took their breathes away just at the magnificent beauty of it.

"Look, Sven. The sky's awake." Olaf whispered, pointing up at the sky in awe of it. Behind the two Anna and Kristoff walked beside each other as Andromeda walking behind them. Anna shivered, her sister reached out about to keep her warm when Kristoff spoke up seeing her also.

"Are you cold?" He asked, Andromeda pulled her hand back watching curiously. She didn't really understand the concept of love since she had been frozen at the age of twelve but still allowed for the two to continue.

"...A little." She responded, he reaches out as if he was going to wrap an arm around her but the glare from Andromeda and the nervousness in the pit of his stomach caused him to not, looking around not sure what to do, until he got an idea.

"Wait. Come here." Kristoff said, taking her hand and pulling her around a bend of rocks. Steam vents are behind him and Andromeda follows them being the over protective sister.

"Oooh... That's nice." She moaned before they all headed back to the path.

"So, about my friends... well, I say friends, they're more like family..." Kristoff began taking his time because of the embarrassment. Andromeda smiled lightly and reassuringly and he continued from it. "Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven... until they took me in."

"They did?" Anna asked wide eyed. She was moved by such thing that these people were so kind.

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate... and loud... they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy. But they're fine... you'll get it. They mean well." Kristoff rambled nervously as he watched his feet walk. Andromeda smiled at his reaction to Anna. Her sister placed a hand on his arm reassuringly.

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful." She told him and he smiled right back.

"Okay then..." He whispered taking a step forward. "Meet, my family." He announced, revealing a clearing of rocks.

"Hey, guys!" Kristoff greeted with Andromeda trailing behind him in wonderment at the creatures she had seen so long ago.

"...They're rocks." Anna whispered to herself but Olaf overheard her realizing what was happening.

"He's crazy." Olaf called. "I'll distract them while you run." He told Anna covertly before turning to the rocks. "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" He called, then turning to Anna. "Anna, because I love you, I insist you run." He whispered turning back to a rock. "I understand you're love experts!" Olaf exclaimed, turning back to Anna with a look of incredulity. "Why aren't you running?"

"Okay. Um... I'm gonna go-" And then the rocks started to roll around her. "Kristoff! Eda!" She yelled in a panic not understanding what was happening. Olaf began to chase the rocks as they began to surround Kristoff and Andromeda who stood next to each other.

"KRISTOFF'S HOME!" One of the trolls, Bulda, shouted to the others.

"Kristoff! Kristoff's home! It's been too long! Kristoff's home!" They exclaimed happily with Olaf jumping around with them.

"Kristoff's home!" The snowman cheered, then he suddenly stopped looking at one of the trolls. "Wait? Kristoff?" He asked confused, thinking that the blonde human's name was Sven.

"Oh, lemme look at you!" A troll called pulling down on Kristoff as Anna watched them all confused and shocked at the things she was seeing.

"Oh, take off your clothes, Kristoff; I wash them." A troll said pulling down his pants. Andromeda held back a laugh as Kristoff tugged up his pants.

"Ah! No. I'm gonna keep my clothes on, thank you." He told them, flustered since a girl he had begun to like just a bit and her sister were watching. "Great to see you all. Where's grandpa?" He asked looking at them all.

"He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom."

"And I earned my fire crystal."

"I passed a kidney stone."

"Pick me up." A troll called before jumping up onto Kristoff dragging him down from his weight.

"Trolls? They're trolls." Anna realized and all the trolls look to her.

"He's brought a girl!" They all called, rushing to Anna not even noticing Andromeda-

"Two girl's!" They yelled, pushing Andromeda next to her sister. Andromeda leaned down to Bulda whispering to her.

"I am Andromeda and that is Anna, my sister." She nodded with a smile, before the other trolls body surfed the two girls over towards Kristoff, him catching Anna as Andromeda fell flat on her back.

"What's going on?" Anna asked quietly.

"I've learned to just roll with it." Kristoff said as Bulda climbs on top of her husband to look at Anna. The group of trolls believing Kristoff liked her since he let Andromeda fall to the ground.

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Seemingly nice family. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff." Bulda said as she checked over Anna.

"Wait. Oh. Um. No." Anna stumbled.

"You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here." Kristoff defended as Andromeda sat on the ground watching them with amusement. Even if she didn't agree with what might happen she did like watching them flustered.

"Right. We're not. I'm not-" Anna laughed at the situation trying to let off some tension.

"What's the issue, dear?" Bulda asked Anna with a smile. "Why are you holding back from such a man?" Her sister snorted and Kristoff gave her a somewhat glare.

"Is it the clumpy way he walks?

Or the grumpy way he talks?

Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped

weirdness of his feet?

And though we know he washes well

He always ends up sorta smelly.

But you'll never meet a fella who's

As sensitive and sweet.

Andromeda had to laugh at the way they had described him and the flustered look on the two of their faces.

So he's a bit of a fixer upper,

So he's got a few flaws-

His pecular brain, dear.

His thing with the reindeer

Thats outside a few of nature's laws.

So he's a bit of a fixer upper,

But this we're certain of-

You can fix this fixer upper

With a little bit of love.

"Can we stop talking about this?!" Kristoff yelled to the trolls. "We've got a real, actual problem here!" He looked to Andromeda who was moving her feet back and forth as she continued to sit in her spot. "Why aren't you helping?!" He yelled at her, exasperated. Wasn't she overprotective just five minutes ago.

I'll say-

Is it the way that he runs scared?  
Or that he's socially impaired?

Or that he only likes to tinkle in

The woods?

Are you holding back your fondness

Due to his unmanly blondeness?  
Or the way he covers up that he's

The honest goods?

He's just a bit of a fixer upper-

He's got a couple a' bugs.

"No I don't." Kristoff mumbled.

His isolation

Is confirmation

Of his desperation for healing

Hugs.

So he's a bit of a fixer upper,

But we know what to do.

The way to fix up this fixer upper

Is to fix him up with you.

The trolls took Anna and Kristoff in different directions to fix them 'up'. Andromeda staying in the middle with Olaf and Sven just watching the happenings of the two.

"Enough! She's engaged to someone else. Okay?!" Kristoff yelled, the trio in the middle turning to look at him.

So she's a bit of a fixer upper,

That's a minor thing.

This quote 'engagement'

Is a flex arrangement.

And by the way, I don't see no

ring.

So she's a bit of a fixer upper,

Her brain's a bit betwixt.

Get the fiance

Out of the way

And the whole thing will be fixed!

Anna stood with the girl trolls as they dress her.

We aren't saying you can change him

'Cause people don't really change.

We're only saying that love's a

Force

That's powerful and strange.

People make bad choices

If they're mad or scared or stressed.

But throw a little love their way

(Throw a little love their way)

And you'll be out their best!

True love brings out the best!

Anna walked out in a moss like dress and hat and so did Kristoff the two looking at each other because the two look beautiful.

Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper,

That's what it's all about

Father, sister, brother

We need each other

To raise us up and round us out.

Trolls began to push Anna and Kristoff towards a pit with Andromeda following closely behind with an eyebrow raised.

Everybody's a bot of a fixer upper,

But when push comes to shove-

The only fixer upper fixer that can

Fix a fixer upper is

True

True

True

True

Love

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded-" The troll priest was cut off by Andromeda pushing the two apart and standing in between the two.

"Wait, what?!" She asked confused as the troll looked at her as if she were crazy.

"They're getting married!"

Love!

At the end of the song Anna collapsed, her sister catching her quickly and falling to her knees to hold her in her lap carefully, singing a soft song in her ear as she stroked her hair. "She's as cold as ice." She whispered to Kristoff who took off his cape and hat to place on her. Grand Pabbie walked to the edge of the pit looking down at them.

"There's strange magic here!" He called to them.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff called, happily seeing the old man who could help them.

"Bring her to me, Kristoff." He called as Kristoff took her from Andromeda who had a solemn look on her face as she let Anna slip from her arms and into someone else's.

Grand Pabbie looked at the young girl, her eyes weak as she stared at the old rock. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever." He told her sadly.

"What...? No." She defended.

"So remove it, Grand Pabbie." Kristoff told him.

"I can't. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Grand Pabbie explained to her.

"An act of true love?" Questioned the young girl.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" Bulda suggested making a bunch of trolls start kissing each other.

Anna shivered from the cold again and collapsed into Kristoff's arms. Her hair turning white in more places. Andromeda rushed over to her grabbing her hands, heating her hands up a bit.

"Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans." Kristoff told her, Andromeda sighing at the thought.

"...Hans." Anna whispered, still quite weak.

"Help us out, Sven." Kristoff called placing Anna on top of her. "Andromeda, I-"

"It's alright, I'll meet you there." She told him with a small smile, trusting the boy more than she thought she ever would. "Just get her home safely, I'll be close by."

"Come on, Olaf!" He yelled before Sven ran off with Olaf grabbing his tail.

"I'm coming! Let's go kiss Hands! Who is this Hans?!" Olaf shouted as they ran into the woods.

"Thank you Grand Pabbie." Andromeda said to the elder boulder as she crouched down so they were at the same height.

"You're welcome my dear. It has been awhile." He told her with a knowing look.

"Yes, I know. But I must go after my sister." She said before running off through the woods quickly making an ice path for herself so she could skate along it.

—

Rapunzel and Eugene rode until they saw the ice palace through a small cavern and a large snow giant falling off the cliff with a small man falling after him. The men pulled him up and they all ran back inside the castle. The two lovers looked at each other before riding towards it and running inside the castle.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are." Hans said to the Queen in a frightening voice.

"Prince Hans don't be the man I had always thought you to be." Eugene said from behind him as all the ice things melted away. Hans whipped around to look at the two astounded. Hans turns back to see the chandelier hanging above Elsa. He shoots it down and everything turns black for the three.

—

Elsa awoke to a stoned room. She looked around seeing Eugene and Rapunzel chained in the room opposite her, cuddled together to keep warm even when they were unconscious. She stood looking at them before looking out the window.

"No..." She whispered with sadness layered in her tone. "What have I done?" Hans entered, hanging a torch by the door. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked turning to look at him with a cold glare.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." Hans told her shortly.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna." She demanded.

"Anna has not returned..." He stated softly as Elsa watched him worried. "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer... please." He asked desperately copying the look she held within her eyes.

"Don't you see... I can't." Elsa told him sadly. "You have to tell them to let me go." Elsa told him forgetting entirely that they had locked the couple opposite her.

"I will do what I can." He told her before exiting. Elsa began to become distraught before a crack was heard. She looked down at her hands seeing they began to freeze over. The storm following along.


	9. No Fear The Heroes Are Here

Andromeda had made it to the castle going a quicker and shorter route then the one Kristoff had taken. She ran to the front of the gates rushing through passing the guards before they noticed her pass. Running quickly through the hallways spotting to familiar faces that had grown older and wiser.

"Kai! Gerda!" She yelled, hiking up her dress and running towards them. The two turned away from the conversation they were having with each other looking at her. For a moment they were confused before they took in the features and connected the dots.

"Lady Andromeda?" They questioned, scared. "Are... you a ghost?" Kai asked, holding a hand out as if to poke her but too afraid to do so.

"No!" She laughed a little. "Alive and well, but Anna isn't. Where is she?" She asked quickly.

"Down the hall to your left." Gerda said before the girl rushed passed them and down the hall. She ran passed a man who seemed devastated but it didn't matter because Anna was dying.

"Please," She heard Anna call from behind the door. "somebody help." She heard a thud beyond the door and Andromeda starts to jiggle the door but it doesn't open. She noticed Olaf walking down the hall seeing her desperately stand at the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked walking up to her.

"Help." He heard Anna call beyond the door.

"Is that Anna?" He asked looking up at the now fierce woman.

"Olaf, you may want to stand back." She told the snowman before stepping closer to the door. "You too Anna, if you can scoot away as far as you can." She called and heard her moan softly in confirmation. Her hands rose up and along with it came a sheet of ice over the door, before she punched the air, the door breaking down quickly and the two rushing inside.

"Anna. Oh no." Olaf said as he stood at the door allowing Andromeda sink down beside her sister giving her magical warmth to the freezing girl. Olaf ran to the fireplace to help, throwing in firewood, including his arm.

"Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there." Anna called to the naïve snowman as he got closer to the fire, his face held a large smile.

"Woah! So this is heat..." He said considering the prospect of it. "I love it." He whispered happily, distracted. "Ooh! But don't touch it." He said as his twig finger caught on fire. Andromeda helped Anna stand from where she sat by a couch far from the shattered door. Olaf walking over to help too. They sat her in front of the fire, the two watching her sadly.

"So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?" Olaf questioned as Andromeda sat beside Anna holding her hand softly.

"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love." Anna told him sadly. Andromeda looked at her with a look of dread.

"Huh. But we ran all the way here?" Olaf asked confused.

"Olaf, she loved him but he didn't love her." Andromeda told him and he looked at Anna for her to deny it but she didn't.

"Please Olaf, you can't stay here; you'll melt." Anna pleaded with the snowman.

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." Olaf told her stubbornly. He leaned his back against hers and tried to think. "... Do you guys have any ideas?" He questioned.

"I don't even know what love is." Anna said sadly, slumping into herself.

"That's okay, I do..." Olaf told her confidently, rubbing a hand on her back. "Love is... putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever." Olaf told her with a smile. Andromeda looking at the snowman before smiling slightly.

"...Kristoff loves me?" Anna whispered, confused.

"Maybe not yet. But maybe in the future." Andromeda tells her. "It's more like a small crush, if you could say that."

"Olaf, you're melting." Anna said softly.

"Some people are worth melting for." Olaf told them sweetly before his face starts to really melt. "Just maybe not right this second." He told her as the window blew open, the cold sweeping in. "Don't worry, I've got it!" He called so he could get away from the heat and towards the cold. He struggled with closing the window panels.

"We're going to get through-" Olaf started before seeing something outside. "Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something." He called to the two, breaking off an icicle using it as a telescope. "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way!" Olaf cheered.

"They-they are?" Anna asked, quizzically.

"What'd I say?" Andromeda asked with a smile.

"Wow, he's really moving fast. Huh... I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind." Olaf said sadly.

"Help me up. I need to see Kristoff." Anna asked her sister before the two started to stand together. Olaf turned looking at the two.

"No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm." He chasited.

"I need to get to Kristoff." She told him as they begin to exit the room a couple feet from the door.

"Why...?" Olaf asked from behind them, Andromeda turned to look at him with a small smile and winked. He quickly realized what. "Oh, oh, oh, I know why." He said and began to hop around in hope. "That's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!" He yelled running in front of them. "Look out!" He yelled as the ceiling gave way from the ice pressure.

Outside in the hallway the ice spikes grew and blocked the pathway out. "We're trapped." He called as they all look around.

"I've got it. Olaf hold Anna" Andromeda called as she melted the ice by touching them. Quickly walking through the halls only to be held back by melting the ice which only took a few minutes to long and Andromeda began to heat up more in her frustration, almost melting Olaf just by the radiance. All the ice melted away and they were able to get out of the castle.

"We made it!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Come on, dear. We can make it." Andromeda said, pulling her from Olaf. Taking her towards the fjords.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled looking across the water. The wind quickening and picked Olaf up about to take him away but Andromeda caught him and froze his body parts together and feet to the ground.

"We'll be back." She called before walking off with Anna towards Kristoff.

"Kristoff!" She yelled again as they saw his and Sven's silhouette in the blizzard. A ship blocking they're way, rising from the ice and capsized over them. Andromeda placed her body over Anna's shielding her from the debris that fell around them.

"Kristoff." She called again her voice taken by the wind. The two sisters walking along the ice before Anna began to slow down from her weakness. She saw the boy Olaf told her that was in love with her and pushed onwards. "Kristoff." She called softly as he ran to her. Then the most dreaded sound was heard. The unsheathing of a sword and the two sisters turned to see what had happened.

"Elsa." The two girls called looking at what was about to happen before Anna ran off to stand in front of Hans with the remaining strength she has.

"No!" She shouted at Hans as she froze and the sword hit her and it shattered to pieces.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted as Andromeda and Olaf walk up sadness in their eyes. "Oh, Anna... no... no, please no." She said touching her younger sisters face sadly.

"Anna?" Olaf asked confused but noticing the depressing note in everyone. Andromeda shrunk down to him knowing that something good may come out of this. So she comforted the young snowman. Everyone gathered around Anna watching on sadly as Elsa hugged her glass casing and cried against it.

Anna warmed and began to thaw before Elsa knew it Anna had her in a tight hug. "Wha-? Anna?" Elsa questioned as Anna opened her eyes, smiling at Elsa with a relieved happiness. "...You sacrificed yourself for me?" She asked.

"Just like Andromeda, it was because I love you." And the hug got tighter after that and Olaf began to cheer as he noticed what had happened.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

"Love... will thaw..." Elsa stated, processing what the snowman had shouted to them. "Love... of course."

"Elsa?"

"Love." Elsa said as she lifted her arms letting the ground shake and crack, the snow and ice breaking away and rise high into the air. Beneath the group a bow of a ship thawed along with the whole fjord revealing the other boats. In one last attempt to rid the snow, she took all of the snow and turned it into a large snowflake and letting it burst in the sky, leaving that of a sunny day.

"I knew you could do it." Anna cheered watching Elsa happily.

"Hands down," Olaf said as he began to melt but is happy anyway. "this is the best day of my life... and quite possibly the last."

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy." Elsa said with a chuckle bringing him back to life and placing a cloud of snow above him to keep him well.

"Hey, my own personal flurry." Olaf said happily looking up at the cloud.

Andromeda smiled at the group before seeing Hans, who she assumed, try to stand. "Ah, ah, ah." She called walking towards him. "You do not try and kill my sisters and get away with it." She told him with a fierce look.

"Sisters?" He questioned looking her over, he didn't know there was a third.

"Yes, sister." And with that she rose her hands allowing ice to wrap around the boys torso and put him into the air and heat it up letting him fall back to the deck. She smiled at him as he stood again. He looked over at Anna with a confused look.

"Anna? But she froze your heart." He told her.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna said walking to Hans looking him in the eyes, she began to walk away before turning back to face him again punching him in the face, letting him to fall overboard.

"Ah! Woah, woah, woah!" Hans yelled on the way down.

The three look at each other before embracing each other tightly almost crying. When they pulled away Elsa looked at Andromeda.

"You know, since you are the eldest you must take the title of Queen. You will certainly do better then either of us, you have always been much more mature." Elsa explained with a smile.

"Are... are you sure?" She asked quizzically looking back and forth the two. They nodded with smiles and happy nods from the others behind them.

—

A couple hours later and a day before they felt the need to crown the new Queen since Elsa didn't find the comfort in being Queen anymore, a young boy ran up to the upcoming Princess and tugged at her skirt.

"Queenie, Queenie!" He shouted.

"Yes?" She asked squatting down to look at them.

"Prince Hans and his men took some people down with Elsa to the dungeons! You have to let them out! They saved me and my friends life!" He exclaimed.

"I will young one." She smiled standing. "What's your name?"

"Archie!" He exclaimed, pushing his long hair out of his face to be polite.

"And where do you and your friends live? I would like to congratulate you three for being so kind and truthful!" She exclaimed with a small smile but withheld her mature stance.

"We uh, we live on the streets Queenie." Her smile softened and she held out her hand an idea stricken on her face.

"Well Archie, just stay somewhere, where I can find you. Or come to my coronation and I'll speak to you after. Alright?" She asked. He nodded frantically and ran off to his friends once more.

"Guards!" Andromeda watched them come by.

"Yes Princess?" The head asked.

"Let the prisoners out that had entered today out." She demanded and they nodded, bowing and walking off to seek the prisoners.

"Andromeda!" Anna shouted running over to her grabbing her hand.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"Elsa and I want you to come to the northern balcony." She told her with a smile. Andromeda nodded before looking to the guard who had stayed behind.

"When they come back tell them to come to the northern balcony so I can speak with the released prisoners." The guard nodded and the two sisters left.

—

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked the villagers as she stood beside Andromeda the two ready to make a winter wonderland for the people. Elsa created the ice rink and Andromeda froze the fountain into a beautiful design when Anna came slipping in but Elsa caught her.

"I like the gates open." She told Elsa with a smile.

"We are never closing them again." Elsa said with a wave of her hand putting ice skates on Anna's feet.

"What? Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska-" Anna began but was cut off by Elsa grabbing her hand and Andromeda her shoulders pushing her along the ice. Sven slipped passed them with Kristoff running after him.

"Look out. Reindeer coming through!" He shouted to the villagers.

Olaf skated in front of Anna coaching her on how to skate. "That's it. Glide and pivot and glide and pivot."

Andromeda smiled down at the snowman before spotting the guards at the entrance. "I'll be back. I must speak to the prisoners who were captured with you." She told Elsa, who seemed to smile much bigger than ever before.

Andromeda skated off to find the guards stepping away to reveal the prisoners and one was someone she recognized immediately. Eugene Fitzherbert, the boy who wanted to be Flynnigan Ryder, was standing in the flesh waiting for her. Her heart stopped looking at the girl beside him and she smiled so wide because she was beautiful and no one would ever be able to compare to her. She ran quickly into Eugene's awaiting arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god. I thought I'd never see you again." She said into his chest with tears rolling down both their cheeks.

"Ah, here I am Andro. Like I always will be." He said smoothing out her hair and kissing her on top of it.

Rapunzel smiled softly at the two's moment, they were in love. Well, not in the way Eugene and Rapunzel were in love but in the way of basically siblings.

"A little boy named Archie was the one to tell me about you. I have an idea for his repayment."


End file.
